Harry Potter and The Secret Monster
by watch nimbus.171
Summary: What happens when Meera Sharma, A young ordinary every day Indian Girl, happens to come upon a Portkey in the shape of a used up Broken Mirror, that lands her to the magical air of Godric's Hollow? Harry decids to help her, but by helping an unknown girl, will Harry be inviting troubles in his dream like life?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note_**

**_Hello Friends! I hope you like my story. Please tell me what you think about it. I'd like to share a few things with you._**

**_(For those who've already read it) In order to make the story better, I've done a few additions in the first chapter and a few corrections in the grammar too. Hope you guys like it more descriptive as it is now._** **_This is a Novel type story so it's going to be longer. I'll try my best to make it interesting and enjoyable._** **_I'm trying to update as soon as I can without any chapter goal condition because if I have one person who likes it, he/she is important to me._** **_Since it is a novel type story, it needs a lot of time for research then put that all into story, and corrections. I'll try not to take more than three weeks at a time. I just want to give good result, that's all. Stay with me!_**

There was pleasant autumnal warmth in the air that evening in Godric's Hollow. The leaves were saying their final goodbyes to the trees, and landing slowly like butterflies. The wind was blowing calmly, and children were happily running, and playing. People were coming and going from the small square, which was at the center of the village. The sun was slowly going down leaving gold and red behind, and the birds were flying back to their nests. Bells in the church were ringing as the evening prayer started. It was just as normal evening as it could be.

After a few minutes a very old lady, around 80 or perhaps more, who was moving slowly and carefully, appeared at the gate of the church. She had a stick in hand for support. She was wearing a brown and yellowish white shabby looking gown, which fell below her knees. She was wearing two different socks, and her shoes looked as if they have not been polished for months. Her spine was slightly bowed down because of age, and her hairs were all white. However, despite everything else, her eyes were happy though surrounded by her wrinkled skin. She was humming and beaming at the children playing.

She crossed the square slowly, and began to walk in the opposite direction of the graveyard behind the church, which was a rather darker road as compared to the other three roads going away from the square. In daytime, the large fields can easily be seen acknowledging the village's end.

After crossing a few cottages she seemed to realize that she had gone the wrong way. Frowning, she looked around to be sure about it, turned back slowly, and began to walk.

The road had only a few people now, who were busy hurrying back to their houses. A small group of middle aged people made their way to the bar near the church and vanished behind the door, giving the opportunity for some music to escape outside. The old woman was muttering about her habit of forgetting the path every other night. She was surely talking to herself because there was no one to listen.

It was only one or two steps when she heard a loud scream, and a thump as if someone had fallen down from a height. It was a woman's voice. The old lady, taken from surprise, looked around for the source of scream, but couldn't see properly. Struggling to see in darkness, she walked a few steps towards the direction of the noise.

"Who's there? Are you okay? What happened?" she called in a deep voice with a rather funny accent. No one answered. The old lady waited for a moment and asked, a little louder, again, "Hello? I can't see anything properly. Are you alright?"

Another few moments of silence and then a torch light shone, piercing the silent darkness of the alley. The old lady shuffled her legs and narrowed her eyes to see properly, waiting for a response. Then finally, in a shaking voice, as if spoken with huge effort, she replied, "Y-yes, I-I am h-here, to your r-right," she had a hoarse, breaking voice. The old lady came forward to her right until she saw a figure of the girl sitting on the ground. She couldn't see her face properly, but she was certainly panting.

"Oh, I thought you had been knocked out. Who are you and what happened to you dear?" she said warmly. The girl was staring wide eyed around her, wildly, perhaps trying to figure out where she was.

"I got lost. I don't know where I am!" she replied more to herself, and grimaced as she stood up. She had bruises on her palms, and her knees were bleeding because she fell on the hard ground.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. You're in the Godric's Hollow, by the way," said the old lady simply.

"Where?"

"In Godric's Hollow, of course. What's your name?"

"Um…. I' m Meera, Meera Sharma."

"Okay, Meera, call me Sheila. Where are you from?"

"I-uh-I …" Meera stammered.

"It's okay. You can trust me, dear. What harm could possibly be done by an old woman like me," said the old one.

"No, I was just….I'm from Amarkantak."

"Where?"

"Amarkantak," said Meera, eyeing the creepy dark broken house on her left. It was at the very end of the road, and the trees and bushes were looking spooky in darkness of night. Worse, There was no moon in the sky to comfort things. Meera thought, as if she was in a horror movie.

The old woman looked as baffled as Meera was when she heard Godric's Hallow for the first time. She thought for a moment and, "Come with me," She said finally, "we'll figure something out; and can't say no, because you don't have any other option here, have you?" and without waiting for reply she started walking.

"Err….. What?... n-no, I -" Meera looked taken aback, but then she decided to come along, and said, "wait! I dropped my bag! Let me get it," She said importantly, walking with the old lady.

"Okay, go get it," said the old lady, "I'm an old woman. It should be easy for you to catch up."

Meera ran towards the place where she'd appeared, and spotted a small brown rectangular bag lying on the ground, and near to it was a small broken mirror. It had a small, circular, and old wooden frame with beautifully carved designs on it. She picked up the bag, threw its belt around her neck, and lean forward to pick up the mirror. Just then she noticed that it was lying just at front gate of the eerie looking broken house.

Meera felt a thrill of fear and excitement together. Meera thought it was interesting and dangerous, but decided to ignore the urge to peer inside, and picked up the mirror, still looking towards the broken first floor of the house. Suddenly, the mirror fell from her hand, and inside the gate, and in the rush to catch it, the torch fell from her hand and turned off, creating the same scary darkness again.

"Ah….. Urgh!" she looked around irritably and frowning; she opened her bag, and pulled out her phone and tried to find the torch or the mirror, but it wasn't working either. She bent down, and began to search randomly throwing her hands on the ground. The torch lay a meter away from where she was standing. She picked it up quickly, and clicked it on.

The torch light fell on the old untouched gate which was covered with rust and dirt. Most of the house was covered with the debris, out of which waist high grass had grown wildly here and there. Meera was sure that it must be the home of snakes and small insects. She wondered why no one ever rebuilt it, and lived there. She sat on her knees, torch in one hand, and the other stretched out inside and picked the mirror up. Careful not to drop it again, she placed it inside her bag, getting up.

As she stood back on her feet hurrying, trying not to lose the old lady helping her, she heard something shifting fast. Alarmed, she turned her torch toward the source of noise, and saw that a sort of board was growing.

Meera quickly understood the fact that it was magic. There was something written on it with golden ink. She read it.

"On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,

Lily and James Potter lost their lives.

Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard

ever to have survived the Killing Curse.

This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left

in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters

and as a reminder of the violence

that tore apart their family."

She stared as she finished reading it. "The killing curse!" she mumbled. There were wishes and blessings for Harry Potter, whoever he was, written in many different colors and hand writings. Meera felt sympathy for him. Although, she didn't know this person, but she knew the feeling of not having parents. She often felt miserable without anyone significant in her life to call family, except for her grandmother who'd not care for a second where Meera was now!

She jerked herself from the thoughts, and ran back towards the square. The old woman was walking slowly on the street on her left, and Meera didn't need much effort to catch her back.

"What took you long? I thought you have decided not to come," said Sheila.

"Err, sorry!" said Meera careful not to tell her anything about what she just saw and how she arrived here in the first place.

"How much further?"

"Too impatient, you are! Don't worry. Just there," Meera felt extremely exposed as if everything around her has eyes and they're watching her. She wanted to go somewhere safe as soon as possible. Not that she knew what to do or where to go!

"Sheila, I still don't understand where I am. Please tell me properly so that I can go back...home," said Meera, trying to talk about something. Silence seemed to increase her tension more. She was eyeing the cottages on either side of road. They were entirely different from where she lives. She was certain that she was somewhere far from home, but where, she didn't know or didn't want to admit. She was praying not to be too far from home.

Her face was now clearly visible in the street light. Her shiny black almond-shaped eyes, medium length black hair, and high cheekbones covered with brown but rather rough skin, and her cloths were all the indicative of her Asian origin.

"There's nothing difficult in understanding a village's name, girl, its Godric's Hollow, in West Country, England," said the old lady irritably, "Now, if you don't mind, I want to go inside," said Sheila and stopped suddenly, turned to her right and searching for a key in front pocket of her gown as she made her way towards the front door.

Meera stood rooted to the spot, horrified. She'd thought she was far from home, but at least the very inside her country, a known place with similar people around but, this was beyond what she'd thought. She was in an entire foreign land with only a small bag in which she had a few necessities! It all went blank for a moment from her mind. It was very hard to believe, and it took a moment to sink in what Sheila had just said. Meera couldn't believe it!

"It's not possible. E-England?" she mumbled, "NO! Wait!" she said loudly, so that the old lady could hear her, and almost ran to reach her.

"Did you say England?" she asked mouth dried, and panicking.

"Yes. I said England," Sheila replied calmly walking inside the cottage, still humming completely unaware of Meera's condition.

Meera felt a horrible jolt in her stomach. Her heart was jumping beneath her ribs which felt as if it was twisting and turning to come out. She felt extremely insecure and alone, as if she was the only person of her kind in the whole planet. She'd never been more than 1000 miles from her home, let alone going to a complete foreign place. She felt her eyes burning, but she blinked and it settled. It wasn't the time for crying.

"Don't you want to come in?" Meera jumped as Sheila called. She felt really concerned about her security. She felt weirdly cold and it ran through her spine making her shiver; she crossed her arms. Everything outside was so scary that she decided to go in and then think about what to do next. Maybe it was just a fear of an unknown land, making it all look more dangerous than it really was.

Although, she liked the way Sheila offered help, but now she has to ask her why. Maybe she wants something in return, money probably and Meera didn't have much of that too. She has to ask what she is expecting in return.

"Sheila, why are you helping me?" Meera inquired coming inside and closing the door behind. She didn't mean to be rude and suspicious, but the tension already rising in her head, and she didn't care much about manners. However, Sheila who was sitting on a sofa looked up, surprised and amused by this, "Maybe because I don't have any else to do!" she said chuckling, "Not that you don't need it, hmm?" she paused for any reply from Meera then, "Where is this Abertok, anyway?"

"What?"

"You know; your place. I don't remember hearing a town like this."

"Amarkantak, it's in India," Meera said sadly. Saying it out loud made it feel more away than in her thoughts.

Sheila stared.

Meera realized that the next question Sheila would be asking is how on earth she came this far then! She might not know about magic at all. Meera's mind raced for possible non-magical explanations, and she chose to tell her that she came to visit here for an educational tour with friends.

Puzzlement, concern, sympathy, and pity came one by one on her face then smiled and said "Oh, dear! Don't be afraid. I know you're lost and scared, but you'll find your way. Don't worry and you can trust me about why I helped you because I've nothing to lie about anyway. Besides, you can give this old woman company until you find your way back. Please, Don't doubt me. You're safe. Now, if you need anything, you have to help yourself."

"Uh…okay," said Meera looking around, relieved. Meera wasn't doubting Sheila, but she had to be confirm about what Sheila wanted from her, and She was grateful the way Sheila had understood her problem so easily without even telling. She felt better after this, but it didn't make her less concerned about finding the way back home.

She thought how different Sheila was from her grandmother. She'd never heard any comforting words, received a hug or anything to show affection or love. Rather than showing love, as only person alive related to her, what she did to Meera, was horrible!

"Hey! Don't think too much about me!" Sheila interrupted her thoughts, waving her hand in front of her face, making Meera aware that she was staring at her. She dropped her eyes and looked away, feeling embarrassed. Sheila, however, laughed at it and started removing her socks.

"I can't sleep wearing socks. It makes me uncomfortable," she explained and continued telling her about her other habits. Meera was half listening and half tensed.

The house looked like it was almost empty because there were only a few things in the hall: a sofa, a table with a drawer under it, a single bed and one wardrobe with glass door. Rest of the part floor was covered in a thin layer of dust with many imprints of shoes all over it. The glass door wardrobe was ancient and had four partitions, two among them were filled with books and two with very dirty clothes. On left hand from entrance door, there was another smaller room which looked like kitchen because there were some plates and pots, a stove and a water barrel. Another door opened into bathroom.

"You live here alone?" said Meera running her finger on the table. It was covered with dust. Surely it hadn't been cleaned for days and neither the entire house.

"Ah...yes. Yes I do live here alone. I'm sorry. The old woman can't clean regularly. My son went to study about some old magic but he was-ouch!" she broke off, clutching her head tightly with her hands "Ahh! Uh...aaah!" she howled with pain. Alarmed, Meera dashed towards her.

"Oh my god! What's wrong? What's happening?" but just as Meera touched her shoulder, Sheila let her hands go into her lap as if they had no strength. She sighed and rested her back against sofa closing her eyes.

"Do you need water?" Meera asked looking concerned.

"Yes, thank you," said Sheila panting slowly, "it's in the barrel in kitchen."

Meera went inside the kitchen and found the Barrel with a very little amount of water with so much dust at the bottom of it. Meera felt a rush of pity for the old lady. She opened her bag again and pulled out a water bottle, and came in the hall with a glass. She gave a glass of water to old lady who gulped it in single breath and then let out a sigh of relief.

"More?" asked Meera.

"No, no. It's enough. You know, you should drink it too!" and to Meera's surprise, she was smiling again.

"Er...yes but what happened to you suddenly?" Meera asked as she poured some water directly into her mouth.

Sheila chuckled, "Ah it's nothing. Just an old age issue. Not to worry about," she said brightly, then suddenly serious face, "and listen, don't ask about my son, my family or about my past ever again. I don't like It. Okay?" she said darkly and slowly.

There was something in the way she said it. It made Meera's stomach lurch, but then suddenly her facial expressions changed to bright and happy. "Are you not hungry, dear? Bread?" she asked and looked at Meera making her eyes bigger in excitement. Her weird expressions made Meera even more curious to ask but she thought not speak about it.

"Er...yeah, Sure!" Meera said awkwardly. Sheila pulled the drawer under the table, grabbed a packet of bread, jar of jam and a knife and started to prepare it. Meera watched her in confusion. Meera didn't ask her if she needed any help. She found Sheila's this behavior so strange.

When they finished eating, Sheila asked Meera to open the single bed and get extra blanket and pillow out. Meera made Sheila's bed and agreed without any problem to sleep on the sofa. Sheila promised that she'll help her find her way back to home the next morning, and before sleeping she forced Meera to sit quietly while she applied some antiseptic creams on her bruises. Meera felt touched by this, but still she thought that there's something wrong about Sheila's extra suddenly changing behavior, but the caring and concern felt real. She decided not to sleep, just in case anything happens.

After tending bruises, Sheila went straight to bed, fell asleep in surprisingly short time and started to snore. Meera wasn't feeling sleepy at all. It was only 9 pm and Meera had too much in her mind, especially Sheila.

_She said her son went to learn some old magic. What kind of magic and why did she say it so...so strangely that I mustn't ask about anything?! No, perhaps it hurts her so much to talk about her gone son. Poor old woman! She has to live in this dirt and more than that, alone in this age. Still she's so helpful and happy. But then, why'd she banned me to ask any question? It's not like I was going to write her biography! And she said magic! She must know about it. She might have thought I don't know anything about magical world. I have to do things fast because the ministry of here would know by now about an arrival by international portkey! They keep all the tracks and I have to ask about the way back but I can't be caught by ministry officials. They might think I'm...I've some evil intentions. After all, It's an issue of national security and then... Oh my god! What have I done?_

She sighed, frowning, and turned to her left but came back suddenly, grimacing. Her left arm had some bruises which were still hurting because she had hit the ground earlier. This was the worst day of her life. She shouldn't have touched the portkey on the first place and now she had landed in England! What if the muggle police here catch her? She didn't have a visa and what is she going to tell them how did she get here without it? How will she go back? She had no magic solution this time. She felt so helpless but she has to be strong; she has to Know what happened earlier. There are so many unexplained things. She didn't remember anything properly of her life, except for this year, and nothing, all blank! She knew many things without knowing she does, like magic, although, she can't do it because she was a squib but knew a lot about it. Her grandmother told her a very convincing story for it and she has to know what the true story is. There have been many things proving that her grandmother has told her a huge lie! But, she has to wait until tomorrow anyway.

She sighed and closed her eyes and the broken house and its sign board came in her thoughts first . The only boy who survived the killing curse but his parents died. Seeing your own parents murdered and having to live all your life without them, bearing the pain every moment of your life, was really horrible. Meera felt so sympathetic towards this unknown boy, Harry Potter. He might have any siblings or other family members to live with but no one fills the place of parents. There were many well wishes for him. They'd surely be nice people to have received so many good wishes for their son. Parent's works affect a child's life too much but what kind of horribly cruel person would try and kill an entire family?! They may have some rivalry. The boy would surely have gone to avenge his parents. Forgiving is rare and in such cases who would expect the boy to be angel!

She opened her eyes again which felt a lot heavier this time and she became aware of her bruises which were tingling in her knees and palms. She felt so tired to get up and Sheila was still snoring loudly. Thinking she won't be able to resist further long, she decided to ignore both and closed her eyes again and soon fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Birthday Celebration**

Harry potter was sleeping in his comfortable bed when Mrs. Potter's warm touch on his shoulder pulled him from a really good dream. He smiled as her warm velvety voice came in his ears and drove away all the laziness and morning drowsiness "Good morning! Happy birthday sweetheart!" and offered him a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning!" Said Harry as he turned and sat up, smiling but before he could thank her two kids came running banging and wrestling to come inside calling 'dad-happy birthday' very un-synchronously. They were his sons James and Albus. They jumped on his bed, throwing their little arms and swinging around his neck wishing him birthday cheerfully.

"Dad –daddy, happy birthday!" They said together panting and smiling.

"Whoa!" chuckled Harry "thank you boys". He grinned broadly at them hugged them back.

"Dad, mine was the first wish, wasn't it?" James asked hurriedly, who had a rather mischievous face with his red hairs and blue eyes.

"No, I wished him first, James. Didn't I dad?" said the other younger boy named Albus, who had messy jet black hairs and green eyes just like his father on an innocent face.

They didn't wait for Harry's reply and started arguing with each other.

"I did, Al. Admit it"

"No, you didn't"

"Yes I did. I said it just on the doorstep and you said it when you were here on-"but he was interrupted by his father.

"Hey! No, No, No! Boys! You want to know who wished me first?" said Harry raising his eyebrows in question "Well….your mum did. She was here before you both came banging here breaking everything in between" he said cuddling Albus's cheeks. Ginny was smiling and gave Harry 'I knew this was going to happen' look and smiled.

James rolled his eyes, "Dad! We meant between us, me and al. Who wished first?"

"It doesn't matter who wished first. All that matter is that you both did it, and how good you both behave the rest of the day." said Ginny, standing up smiling "now, don't look like that, James. It's okay. You don't want to fight on dad's birthday, do you, kids?" said Ginny to James who let out a sigh, and looked sideways.

"Mum! I'm not a kid anymore. Look, my hands and legs are almost like dad" said James while Albus nodded and jumped on the place his mum was sitting," but fine I'll leave this for dad." said James emphasizing on the last two words. Harry and Ginny continued smiling at their children's cute talks.

"Okay! James, my big boy! Be a good one too. Go straight to bathroom now, and get ready. Both of you, I want you two ready in 20 minutes. Breakfast is ready downstairs." Said Ginny tapping on Albus's back who was sitting against Harry's arm and handed Harry's round glasses to him.

"Mum! Please, it's dad's birthday! Can we go after sometime?" Said James pleaded.

"Yes, mum can we go a little later?" said Albus innocently.

"No honey! Dad and I have to go to Teddy's then. He'd received his Hogwarts letter a few days ago, and we are going to Diagon alley with him to buy his school books and all. Don't you two want to give him a gift? You said you've been thinking something? Eh, James? Don't do any pranks on the boy's special day, okay?" said Ginny knowing the reason of James's broad smile.

"Okay fine! And no, we won't do anything. Come on Albus. See you downstairs, daddy" said James, and hugged his father again and dashed out of the room. Albus followed his brother's action and went after him.

Harry smiled and watched them go. He turned to Ginny who was smiling too.

Harry swung his legs out of the bed and stood up saying "Okay, captain! I won't be late either."

Ginny chuckled, walked near Harry rested her head to Harry's chest, arms around him and asked "How is your arm now?"

"Good enough. You know, I can pretend to be hurt always of you kept giving me such good remedies."

"Oh, shut up" said Ginny going red.

Ginny laughed and rested her head to Harry's chest, arms around him. What a happy, calm life Harry was living, except that he was an Auror. It was a risky job, no matter how cool it sounded to others, but he chose to be an Auror, and he liked it anyways. All in all, everything was peaceful. It was nearly impossible to think something like this when he was in school and now; he had family, a happy family and everything he'd ever dreamed of: a loving beautiful wife, three kids, two best friends, and a nice job! He was happy and satisfied. Harry often thought that he had been given this much happiness to recover all the misery in his past.

After a moment or two, as if reading his thoughts, Ginny said "life's going like a really good dream, isn't Harry? And it feels so relieved and happy to see you smiling. We've all seen tough times together but you were the one who was everyone's hope and strength, and mine too." she lifted her and head and looked him in the eyes "Thank you for being with me, with all of us." Harry watched her in her teary eyes, then smiled and wiped them off her beautiful cheeks. Aging hadn't made Ginny less beautiful at all.

He never had to say things to her. She understood how he was feeling, she always does, somehow.

Harry knew what she meant by 'tough times'. Those were terrible and miserable times for everyone, not just Harry, and they were gone. Now he had fairy tale life with magic, family, friends and a good job. It was like he was in the 'they lived happily ever after' phase of life and he knew how he'd earned it. He felt touched and all he managed to say "you're my strength too, Ginny. I love you" Ginny smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too" she said.

"Where is my little girl, anyway?" he asked, after a few moments. Ginny was tidying the room; she gave a wave to her wand and the bed sheets folded themselves.

"Oh, she's downstairs and still asleep. She woke up at 5:30, drank a little bit of milk and slept again." said Ginny seeing worried look on Harry's face "Don't worry her fever is gone now but I'll go check her again. Breakfast's ready and owls are coming one after another for you. So come fast, okay!" she said and with another warm smile she went out of the room.

On the dining table, there was a pile of gifts people sent Harry wishing him birthday, which covered half the table. Kreacher, the potter family's elf, was arranging them properly so that the remaining half of the table could be used for breakfast. As he saw Harry coming, he jumped on the floor, bowed so low that his long nose almost touched the floor and squeaked

"Master Harry! A very good morning to you. Master, today is your birthday. Kreacher didn't know what to do today to please you. Kreacher made various dishes of master's liking. Kreacher hopes that you like it, sir!" He looked nervously at Harry as though trying to say more but swallowed.

"Thank you Kreacher! You're a very good house elf" replied Harry, smiling at Kreacher. Kreacher's chest swell at his master's complement, and his pale cheeks went pink. He bowed to Harry again then ran in the kitchen to get his breakfast.

James and Albus were very excited to see what gifts their father had got and had already opened a box of chocolate frogs. Probably, then Ginny would have stopped them opening any further before Harry came because many were lying unopened on the table. Albus showed Harry's card to him saying "I got your card, Dad" on which, Harry smiled simply.

After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry started living in grimmauld place, which was inherited to him from his godfather, Sirius black, who died in Harry's fifth year of Hogwarts. As a tribute to Sirius for him, Harry chose to stay in his house than abandoning it for a new home. Not that Harry wanted to go from there. The house was the safe haven for them when they were searching horcruxes to kill Voldemort. However, Harry had had to do a lot changes in the house to make it a livable place. It was a lot brighter and cleaner now. Harry told Kreacher to remove all the heads of house-elves hanging on the first landing. Hermione wouldn't let them burn or dump in water ("it'll be very hurtful for Kreacher, Harry") and Harry had to carve names on the grave stones. They also removed the poster of Mrs. Black's poster by removing that part of the wall carefully and made racks to put umbrellas there, and the older giant umbrella rack was moved to store room. Harry let Regulus and Sirius's room as it was, except for cleaning it.

"What is going on?" asked Harry to his sons, inquiringly. They were arguing about something in low voices so that Harry couldn't hear. Harry's question caught them by surprise, and both exchanged nervous looks. Harry raised his eyebrows and was going to ask them about it, and then Ginny appeared at the gate of dining room, holding a crying Lily her hands.

Lily was the youngest child of the Potters, and a year old. Her teeth were starting to grow so fever used to come every now and then; she kept crying almost all the time. Ginny was trying to distract her by showing her various things.

"Oh, wow! Look, daddy's here, Lily. Na, Aw, no-no, sweetheart, don't cry. Oh my god, see? How many gifts daddy got! Do you like it? Wow! See, the bright colors-"

Harry jumped to his feet to see his beloved daughter. Ginny successfully achieved what she was trying to do because Lily had stopped crying, and was looking curiously at bright wrappings of gifts, drooling and babbling. Albus climb to his seat and started making colored smoke and sparkle for his sister's pleasure with a toy wand, singing 'happy birthday'. Little lily started to laugh and babble.

"Good morning there!" Said Harry playfully, taking lily in his arms, "Ickle Lily is okay, hmm? Daddy was worried for you-" Harry started to play with Lily who was laughing and screaming with surprise, with a fist in her drooling mouth. Kreacher was doing whatever Ginny was asking him to do. James pulled Albus and said whispered something in his ears, at which Albus glanced nervously at his parents but nodded in yes. Albus handed over toy wand to his father and followed James outside.

"What are they doing?" asked Harry in suspiciously.

"Mm? Oh they- I think they're planning to gift something for Teddy when they meet him or that's what James told me." Said Ginny mixing cereal for Lily." but I've already given both a fair warning for no pranks." she added quickly catching the look at the Harry's face.

"Yes and that always works" said Harry, sarcastically, as Lily was jumping his arms to catch the smoke he was making out the toy wand. Harry gave her the wand and sat her in her cradle to play.

"No, don't give it to her Harry. She'll hurt her eyes! Give her to me she might be hungry and you finish your breakfast too. I want to come back as soon as possible because I need to write article for daily prophet; it's still not complete. Plus, Hagrid won't have to manage the kids all day, if we come early."

Harry groaned in reply and made to search for newspaper, but just then, the kitchen fireplace burst into green flames and Teddy Lupin appeared. Teddy was Harry's godson and lived with his grandmother but often used to come to visit Harry. Teddy was a blue haired very naughty boy who was also a metamorphmagus, like his mother, Nymphdora tonks.

Teddy jumped out of the fire place, smiling, and shouted "Happy birthday Harry!" He then ran and threw his little arms around Harry from behind making his glasses askew.

"Teddy! How did you- thanks but did you told your grandma that you're coming here?"

"She went to bathroom and I'll be gone by then. I just came to wish you a birthday. I wanted to make something for you but gran wouldn't let me touch her wand." He said, complainingly.

"You don't need to give me gift, Ted and you cannot use magic outside Hogwarts, and you know that, don't you. You'll get yourself expelled, otherwise. "

"But the term hadn't started yet. They can't expel me even before I join!" said teddy in bewilderment.

"Of course, they can. You received your letter, hadn't you? We'll come today and take you to Diagon alley to buy school stuff. Don't try to do the same again, what if you hurt yourself, child? Your gran will be worried for you there." said Ginny, worriedly, which reminded Harry of how Mrs. Weasley, Ginny's mother, used to talk to him.

"Err…I'm sorry"

"It's okay. James and Albus are in their room, if you want to meet them now."

"No, it's okay; I must go before gran knows. Bye, Harry, see you later" said Teddy urgently and he ran to the fireplace, threw the floo powder in it and went off.

"Wow! I wonder what made Teddy so obedient suddenly. He would normally not care about anything. He just came and back, I mean what was the purpose of coming for two minutes. He knew we're going to meet him today anyway. What do you think has happened to him?" asked Harry, trying to find daily prophet again in the pile of gifts.

"Oh, of course, he's missing his parents, Harry! What else could it be? Also, he must be nervous about going to Hogwarts, not to mention fake horror stories you and Ron keep telling him about sorting and Stop searching for paper! James already tore it into pieces before anyone could know."

Just then, an owl tapped the window with a letter in its beak. Ginny opened the window and let the owl swoop inside drop the letter in Ginny's hand and flew out just as fast as it came. "Hey, wait!" Ginny called after it, "He didn't even wait for response letter and who might be sending me letter on your birthday!"

Ginny tore open the letter and made to read it and—BAM!

A loud bursting sound from upstairs followed by Screaming James and Albus made them both jump, Kreacher almost fell from the table he was cleaning. They ran in the direction of noise and found James and Albus covered in black soot like material, James was holding his father's wand. They might've blasted something because there were burning marks on the floor as if someone had poured acid on it but thankfully, no one was hurt. Ginny was on the verge of tears at first, but as she confirmed they're both not hurt, she was furious.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL YOUR DAD'S WAND? YOU COULD'VE BURNED YOURSELVES OR SOMETHING. WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU BOTH THINKING? YOU THINK YOU CAN DO MAGIC, WITHOUT GOING TO HOGWARTS, HUH? AND JAMES, AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE KEEPING ALBUS FROM DOING WRONG? YOU'VE STOLEN….YOU STOLE THE WAND! YOU COULD'VE BOTH DIED OR INJURED-"Ginny thundered.

She was glaring at both of the kids, who wouldn't dare looking up. James dropped Harry's wand on the floor but didn't make to pick it. Kreacher ran, picked it from the floor and handed it to Harry.

"What were you two doing here?" asked Harry, angry but in controlled tone. At this, Albus started sobbing, and looked with teary eyes to his father and, "s-sorry daddy! W-we d-didn't know it w-would blow up. w-we didn't mean to…." Then he broke off.

"We were trying to enchant the card, which we made for dad. We wanted it to be surprise. That is why I told you that we were planning to gift something for Teddy" said James innocently to his mother

"And you couldn't ask me or Kreacher to enchant it?" said Ginny hotly, for which no reply came, "You'll be punished for this. You stole small thing today, you'll steal bigger one in future. You will not be coming with us to Diagon alley, and clean this all, without any help." She commanded and dashed out of the room.

James and Albus looked miserable, but wouldn't dare uttering a word in defense, or even apologize. Harry gave them a small speech about the punishment, and not to use magical stuff carelessly then went out of the room.

An hour later, Harry and Ginny were at Mrs. Tonks's house to receive Teddy. Harry convinced Ginny to bring kids with them, on the condition that they'll clean up their mess when they get back. Although, she was still mad at them, she agreed.

Mrs. Tonks was very happy for teddy and told him that she was proud of him, said him good bye with teary eyes.

"gran, Don't. I'll be back soon!" said teddy wiping off her tears.

They used floo network to go to Diagon alley which Albus was using the first time. They met Neville and Hannah longbottom at Leaky cauldron. Neville was Harry's friend and professor of Herbology at Hogwarts. His wife, Hannah, was the land lady of the Leaky cauldron.

It was a short meeting because Hannah was very busy, and Neville was helping her. Neville was surprised at the idea that Harry took a day off from his job for his birthday. He was going to ask him why he would say it like it's very strange for him to celebrate his birthday, but Ginny started talking to him about weather or not he likes to work as a teacher. Harry thought she changed the subject on purpose, because she didn't meet his eyes then hurried them all to buy stuff from list.

Not only that, Harry noticed, everyone Harry met in the Diagon alley, was asking the same question that Neville had asked, making Harry so annoyed that he replied one of the shopkeeper, hotly, that he too deserves a break on his birthday and without waiting for response dashed out of the shop.

Ron and George had enchanted ribbon to write and sing happy birthday for Harry and throw sparkles as he entered the shop, Weasley's Wizarding Weezes. Teddy and James were particularly happy to be there. They spend some good time there while Ron showed Harry their new prank items. However, Ron's reaction was the same as Ginny, when Harry asked if he had a copy of daily prophet.

At wand shop, Mr. Ollivander's was very happy with his tricky customer because they had to wait for half an hour before Teddy's wand chose him which was eleven and quarter inches, oak, phoenix feather and brittle. Mr. Ollivander said it was good for defense works, making Teddy jump and give a squeal of joy.

As they were all sitting at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour, Harry asked Ginny about who's was the letter, he forgot to read. Ginny looked sideways as if ignoring to answer, which made Harry want to know more.

"No, it was Percy, actually. He wanted to wish you…an-uh-and to meet you, that's all" said Ginny, as if she was speaking after thinking a lot "Hey, don't make nuisance boys! Did you forget today's morning?" she glared at James and Albus, who looked confused because they were silently licking their ice creams and not at all making noise. Harry was sure by now that Ginny was hiding something. Maybe they're planning a surprise party. Yes that could be it! This is why she made Harry promise two days ago to go to Diagon alley with teddy and buy his school stuff. He grinned smartly.

"Why are you smiling, Harry?" asked Ron, who came with Harry for a break.

"N-Nothing, I'm just happy here." Said Harry, also, trying to pretend like he didn't notice anything strange.

"Harry, I got mum's letter this morning. She and dad want to meet you, and invited us at the burrow" said Ginny simply.

"Yeah, sure, we'll go there after here"

The Birthday evening turned out to be just as same as Harry had thought. Ron and Hermione had arranged a small party and dinner for Harry. The dinner at the birthday was as brilliant as it always was. Ron and George kept everyone laughing with newly discovered items, as they call them. Hagrid was invited too; He picked up Lily from the Potter's house before coming.

As everything, the burrow had changed a lot too. Bill and fleur were living in the shell cottage but Ron, George and Percy decided to live near their parents, so they bought the land and rebuild the burrow, which now was a magnificent building with enough room for three four families to live. Hermione, wanted to live in the muggle London, initially, so that the kids could associate with muggle children. She even wanted to send all the kids in a muggle school until they get their Hogwarts letter. Mr. Weasley was very excited and happy about it but Ron didn't thought it was a very good idea to force children's noses into book even before they were 5 year old ("let them live in peace for a few years, Hermione!"). In the end, she had to drop the idea.

Ginny and Hermione were discussing something in urgent hushed voices; Harry caught a few words of it.

"- will be angry with us. He'll know it anyway-"

"Yes, but not today-he wanted to see daily proph-"

Hermione caught Harry's eye and kicked Ginny to shut up. Why was everyone behaving so peculiar? What is it they were hiding? Their reaction had made it clear that it was only Harry who didn't know what was going on. Percy was not talking much to Harry and Harry could feel them all exchanging looks behind his back, turning into forced smiles the moment he turned to face them.

After the dinner, when everyone was busy cleaning table and talking to each other, Harry cornered Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Now, all three of you, what is it you're not telling me? I know there is something, so don't try to hide it anymore and what's with the daily prophet? Tell me, now!" said Harry sternly.

"I told you, he'll know and he'll be angry with us. I told you, he'll find out that we did it purposefully. Harry, we didn't mean to hide it with you but it's your birthday, and no one wanted you to remember the past. You would've find out it out tomorrow anyway but-" said Hermione, but interrupted by Harry.

"Tell me what is it, Hermione?" said Harry, starting to get irritated more and more by the moment. In reply, Ginny handed over Harry a small paper cutting from daily prophet.

"You were all hiding a paper cutting? Is it a joke, eh, Ron?" Harry asked, incredibly.

"No, not today, mate. We sent you to Diagon alley and arranged this party in hurry, on purpose, to distract you. Not that we don't want celebrate your birthday, but it would've your home in normal case"

"What?" said Harry, getting angry, "why, what's so big that I could not have handled?"

"It's not about weather or not you are able to handle it, Harry. We didn't want you to run there, at least for today." said Ginny, trying to be reasonable but in vain, Harry wasn't listening to them.

"Everyone knew about it, except me?" Harry said greeted teeth.

"Go on, Read it, first" replied Ron.

Harry began to read the paper:

_Unauthorized portkey usage detected_

_A sinister arrival by an unauthorized international portkey was detected by the Portkey department, in Godric's Hollow, from the location unknown. _

"_The location of arrival has been detected and the aurors have already left for investigation. It is the question of security of wizarding world and we surely will be able to catch the culprit soon enough. " Said the Ministry spokesperson this afternoon._

_The location is of Godric's hollow, in front of the famous monument of the Potter's, where Mr. Harry Potter's parents were brutally murdered by You-know-who and he became 'the boy who lived'. It a shocking coincident that the arrival happened just a night before Mr. Potter's birthday, in front of the house closely related to him_. _However, Mr. Potter was not seen at the Godric's hollow, as reported._

.


End file.
